Strange New World
by zwarrior
Summary: Ikki,Medabee,Brass,Erica, Karion,Nutranurse and Koji(and his medabot) Are sucked into one of the worlds of arcadia with no way to get back. Plus a new evill is comming and Anthony cant do it alone
1. Default Chapter

STRANGE NEW WORLD  
  
By Zwarrior  
  
Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters Mario, Link, and all related characters are (c) Nintendo  
  
Megaman and all related characters are (c) Capcom  
  
Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, DIC, and Archie Comics King Ralius, Zorin Wayfarer, Adaman, and Magi Reynard Prower are based on characters from the  
  
above games.  
  
The following characters are (c) the fanfic authors that made them:  
  
Major Frank Sharpe and Lt. Sergio "T-Bone" Hernandez: T-Bone  
  
David Kintobor and Chuckles Echidna: David Gonterman  
  
Sasha Prower: RottinKid  
  
Anthony, King Arbolet, Prince Vinius, Princess Blossa, Sir Eric of the Larson Clan:  
  
Anthony Bault  
  
Don't sue me please? Enjoy!  
  
(P.S. That sound you hear is the fourth wall completely shattering!)  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! (And my eardrums)  
  
"Ikki Tenryo I'm going to make you do a thousand more laps if you keep slacking off!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Yes it was another normal day for Ikki Tenryo Coach Mountain was working the poor boy into the ground having the idea that he was late for school because of robatling.  
  
"C-coach I wasn't late because o-o-of a Robatle so please let me goooo!"  
  
10 Minutes later Ikki had finally gotten home when- "Ikki dear can you run to the store for me and get me some milk?"  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo no more running!!!!"  
  
"Ill do it for ya mss. Tenryo." Medabee said popping his head out from the living room.  
  
"Hey Medabee whacha watching in there?" Asked the Medafighter  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-nothing." "Rrrrright." "Umm lets go get that milk shall we?"  
  
And so the two went for the milk. Along the way they literally bumped into three friends "OW!! Watch were your going commoner!!" .. Well two friends and a rival. "Wanna say that again?" "IS THAT A CHALANGE?!" "YUP" Transport Sumiladon!!!!  
  
"Please don't fight." Said two metallic voices. Brass, Nutranurse stay out of this!!!! And as the three Medafighters agued none of them noted that a strange blue whirly thing appeared and only became aware when it started to suck them in.  
  
speeder: Whoa what will they find at the other end of the portal? Can Ikki and Koji learn to get along? And will Medabee ever admit his love of soap operas? Probably not. Stay tuned to this site for the next chap of Strange new worlds.  
  
Me Please revew!!! 


	2. I dont think we're in japan anymore

Me: Umm. Long time no see guys.  
  
Medabee (Brandishing his guns menacingly): What is the big idea!? Do you have any idea how long we have Been waiting?!!!  
  
Me: N-now calm down MedaBee. my parents are responsible! I would have written sooner but I was up at the cottage a lot an- aaahhh!!! Stop shooting!!!  
  
Speeder: While Z is running around like a chicken with its head cut off lets start the fic.  
  
Z also told me that he isn't gonna Wright any more disclaimers for this story so just read the one in the first chap.  
I don't think We're in Japan anymore.  
  
It was a perfect day in Mobotropolis and nothing could have ruined the peace and quiet of the early morning. well almost nothing Sonic was taking his daily morning run when suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere and immediately spat out several figures almost burying him.  
  
"Ohhh whose cannon is poking my butt." Said one of the people who had almost landed on Sonic "Sorry Ikki that's me." A clearly metallic voice replied  
  
Just then a very arrogant voice called out "Will you all GET OFF OF MY $#!%$!@#! BACK!!!!!"  
  
As soon as every one got untangled Sonic saw who had almost made him into a living landing site and you guessed it! It was Ikki and the others (Oh! MedaBee has his parts from season 2 on)  
  
Before they noticed him he ran off in search of Anthony  
  
Sonic found him at his hut in knothole "Yo Anth! Something weird just happened to me." Sonic said. After explaining what had happened  
  
They headed out for Mobotropolis to find Ikki and the others wandering around aimlessly. Anthony was visibly startled when he saw who had just dropped in. "Whoa. I don't believe it! How did they get here?" he mumbled just then sonic said "He-lo-oo Mobius to Anthony! Do you know these guys?" "Yeah" Anth replied, "They are characters from a Japanese cartoon called MedaBots."  
  
"A Japanese cartoon? Do you think they're from aniearth?" sonic mused. "No otherwise we would have seen them before now." Anthony replied. Just then Medabee spotted Sonic and Anth. "Hey! I think I found some of the locals!" He called to the others.  
  
Later on after one complicated explanation.  
  
"So let me get this strait." Ikki said in a rather skeptical tone "We have landed in another world inhabited by Humanoid animals that have more than four portals to other worlds including ones with walking mushrooms, Elvin like people, an advanced civilization with flying cars, robots that have complete free will, and one with people that can look into other dimensions and made a TV series where we are thought to be fictional characters?!"  
  
Sonic replied, "Yup that pretty much hits the nail on the head." "I. DON'T. BELEVE YOU!!!" Ikki practically screamed at sonic right in his ear. "Well we have something that might change your mind." Replied Anthony.  
  
"Um Ikki?" "Yes Medabee?" "The portal is gone."  
  
Medabee was right! The portal had vanished along with their only way home!  
  
Everyone present was stunned. Eventually they came around and headed for Anthony's hut but halfway there they were cut off by Dr.Eggman! (A/n. that's right Eggman. Not Robotnik) "Hey get outa here egg head!" Sonic called out. "Why you little- bah! I'll teach you not to mock me!" shouted Eggman "Swat bots! Attack!" suddenly a swarm of swat bots ran out from various hidings spots. Anth and co. were surprised and reacted too slow to doge the attack and were paralyzed, but Ikki and Medabee managed to doge the attack Although the two had escaped the attack the evil doctor was not worried in the least "Bua hahahahahahahaha!!! You think you can beat my swat bots ALONE? Soon my master will come and the worlds of Arcadia will be ours!!!" " Ikki lets give this guy a Medabee boppin!" Exclaimed the KBT. "Right! Medabee Laser cannon!!"  
  
Will Ikki and Medabee be able to defeat Dr. Eggman? What does old egghead mean by "master?" Find out next time on strange new world!  
  
More Medabots! More Power!  
  
Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Medabee:(with a big sword part) : COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Speeder: Well they're still at it.I think we should step in don't you Sumiladon?  
  
Sumiladon: No I see that glint in Z's eyes.  
  
Me(writes on a hand held comp.): And then all of a sudden Medabee falls into a hole filled with watermelons.  
  
Medabee: WAAAGH *Falls down a hole* OOOOOHHH Watermelons! *starts trying to eat the watermelons *  
  
Me: Now that that's out of the way lets look at our revews.  
  
Mad-man Sorry dude. Like I tried to explain to medabee I've been away a lot and that black out in Toronto didn't help matters.  
  
Tifa2 Ummm. this is my story dude and I uh don't think that doing that is a good idea so that's out of the question.  
  
So as always Read and Review.  
  
Medabee: Watermelons!!!!!!! 


	3. Let the bots hit the floor

Me: Hey guys I'm back!  
  
Speeder: what's u-  
  
Medabee:*climbes out of the hole* You are SO dead mister!  
  
Me: Uh Oh! Time to start running! .. What are you waiting for Speeder! Start the fic! Start the fic!  
  
Speeder: Right!  
  
Let the bots hit the floor!  
  
"Medabee! Laser cannon!"  
  
We return to our heroes at the start of the battle and as Ikki ordered Medabee to fire the swatbots charged forward. Medabee managed to hit a few, but was then surrounded by the others!  
  
"Uh oh." Medabee muttered as they raised their blasters. When they opened fire he jumped over their attack "He he he.Laser Ca- aaaaagggghhhh" some of the swats hadn't opened fire but had waited for the KBT to jump into the air!  
  
"All parts damage- 30% damage" Blurted out Ikki's medawatch.  
  
" Why you cheapskates I'm gonna-!" "Medabee I have an idea, listen to this!" as ikki explained the swats raised their blasters once again, but all of a sudden their opponent started spinning around with arms outstretched, puzzled they stopped. Realizing what he was about to do they tried to stop him. but to no avail. "LASER CANNON!!!" Shouted the ragging whirlwind that was Medabee.  
  
"No! No! NO! After all the time I spent stealing and upgrading those swatbots, well NOW YOU DEAL WITH SILVER SONIC!!!!" and as Eggman raged the robot in question jumped over the eggwalker in which the fat man sat and started his attack  
  
"Whoa! Ikki this guy is way to fast! I can't hit him!" Medabee exclaimed as Silver zoomed by.  
  
"Medabee go to speed mode!" "Right!" before Eggman's eyes that strange robot transformed into a vehicle like version of itself and matched Silver in speed! Medabee then went behind his enemy who barely missed him and sped up knocking him onto Medabee! He then went to full speed and suddenly stopped sending Mecha into a nearby outcropping of rock! Needles to say Silver was none to happy about the current turn of events and fired his lasers in an attempt to hit him. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" Medabee cried in pain and surprise as he was hit. "Medabee- Left arm damage 100% damage. Right arm damage 100% damage legs and head damage 99% damage, seeker missiles offline, left optic 50 % damage, function cease imminent." "No Medabeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Ikki cried out in alarm.  
  
Will Medabee make it through this match? Will Ikki and the others ever see their homes again? Stay tuned for more of "Strange new world." To find out. More medabots! More Power!  
  
Speeder: and Now its time for the reviews.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????-????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????? ?????-???  
  
?????????????????????????????????????-???  
  
??????????-?????????????????????????????-???????????????????????????- ???????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????-??????????????-???????  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????+  
  
????????+?????-?????????????????????????????????+ 


End file.
